midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Apothecary
This is a more of a general-purpose drugstore than a pharmacy. Household supplies are carried more than medicines. On one hand, you don't need a physician's prescription; on the other, you'll need to see a healer for most pharmaceuticals. As with most businesses, you may not find every item in each shop. ---- Acid, dilute, quart bottle . . . . . 2ƒ Acid, etching, ten ounce bottle . . . . . 3ƒ Acid, stomach or other strong acid, one ounce bottle . . . . . 2₲ Alchemist's lab, portable . . . . . 12₲10 :: ————Small collection of beakers, et al. Carefully stored in a foot locker Alchemist's lab, proper . . . . . 100₲ :: ————Beakers, bottles, burners, and breakables; also includes some basic chemicals Alcohol, per quart . . . . . 5ƒ :: ————This won't get you drunk; it's not that type of alcohol. Well okay, it'll get you a kind of drunk, just not the fun sort. Ammonia, per gallon . . . . . 1₲ :: ————For glass and general cleaning Arsenic, per ounce . . . . . 1ƒ2 Belladonna, 1 sprig . . . . . 1ƒ5 Bleach, per gallon . . . . . 12ƒ :: ————To clean, whiten, and sanitise Blood, per pint, sentient . . . . . 3₲10 :: ————Among certain, shall we say less-than-breathing commutities, blood goes beyond being a staple and becomes the sole source of sustenance. For these Undead, a pint is a meal, and once a day will keep you, well, not quite alive but certainly well enough. This price assumes both a voluntary donor and that the marketing of such is not expressly illegal. All too often neither of these assumptions applies, increasing the cost by at least twenty times as much. Bluing, 6 ounce vial . . . . . 5ƒ :: ————The cheap way to make clothes whiter, just put a few drops of this concentrated blue dye in a load of laundry. Clothes also last longer than with bleach. Brush, house painting, wide . . . . . 5¢ Brush, scrub . . . . . 5¢ Catnip, 1 sprig . . . . . 1¢ Condom, each, latex . . . . . 15ƒ :: ————Superior in nearly every way to sheepskin, but the expense, difficulty of manufacture, and accessibility to quality latex keeps these out of the hands of most people. Condom, each, sheepskin . . . . . 3ƒ :: ————These were supposed to be reusable: turn it inside out and shake the fuck out of it. Dye or pigment, 5 gallons . . . . . 32₲ Dye or pigment, 8 ounces . . . . . 13ƒ Food colouring . . . . . 1₲14 :: ————Set of twelve different colours in four ounce bottles Holly, per sprig . . . . . ½¢ Lacquer or varnish, gallon . . . . . 1₲4 Lye, 1 pound jar . . . . . 2ƒ4 Mandrake, root . . . . . 3₲15 Mistletoe, sprig . . . . . ½¢ Naptha, 1 gallon . . . . . 2₲16 Nightshade, sprig . . . . . 2ƒ Opium, 6 ounce vial . . . . . 2₲11 :: ————The fruit of the little white and red flower, one 'poppy' by name, has a long, storied, and rather refined history prior to Wright's synthesizing heroin in 1874. Also, where did you think poppy seeds came from? Paint, household, one gallon . . . . . 1₲ Pitch or bitumen, gallon . . . . . 19ƒ Quicklime, per pound . . . . . 6ƒ5 Saddle soap . . . . . 4ƒ Scale, alchemist's . . . . . 45₲ :: ————Highly accurate for the smallest measurements Scouring powder, 14 ounces . . . . . 2ƒ :: ————For scrubbing pans, and the best friend a bartender ever had Shellac, gallon . . . . . 1₲11 Toilet paper, per roll . . . . . 1₲10 :: ————For sensitive and wealthy backsides; everyone else uses a toilet sponge... or worse Wax, boot polishing . . . . . 2ƒ Wax, floor . . . . . 1ƒ Wax, sealing . . . . . 6¢ :: ————For letters & signet rings Wax, simple beeswax . . . . . 1¢ :: ————Still on the comb Wax, waterproofing . . . . . 2ƒ :: ————For canvas, tents, coats, et cetera Whitewash . . . . . 12ƒ Witch hazel, per pint . . . . . 4ƒ7 :: ————Astringent Wolfsbane, per sprig . . . . . 2ƒ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex